The Girl Behind the Mask
by CherryTwister
Summary: Events that lead up to the Hogwarts' Halloween dance cause Hermione to go to the dance in secret. Hermione's mask leaves her wondering if Draco really wants the girl behind the mask. Oneshot


**The Girl Behind the Mask**

**Summary: **Events that lead up to the Hogwarts' Halloween dance cause Hermione to go to the dance in secret. Hermione's mask leaves her wondering if Draco really wants the girl behind the mask. Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter in anyway.

Rated **M** for the last part, so beware!

* * *

**Monday**

Ginny and I were sitting in the Quidditch stands watching Harry and Ron practice for their upcoming game.

"I'm so excited for Saturday." Ginny smiled and clapped her hands together.

"What's Saturday?" I asked looking away from Ron, who just missed a goal.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten!" She frowned and I shrugged. I tried really hard to think about what was going on Saturday. I had so much schoolwork on my mind plus it was only Monday and Saturday seemed like a long time away.

"Of course not… Saturday is… a Quidditch game?" I questioned looking from the field back to Ginny.

"No," she shook her head in disappointment.

"Potions study group," I finally decided. That had to be it; we have a huge exam next week.

"I can't believe you forgot the Halloween dance this Saturday. Didn't you realize the castle is all decorated for Halloween?" She questioned. Now she mentioned it I never really gave much thought to the spider webs and bats hanging up in the hallways.

"I guess I haven't noticed. I've had a lot of homework lately." I admitted.

"Harry just asked me to the dance!" Ginny blurted out in excitement. At hearing his name yelled so loudly Harry almost fell off his broom.

"Well, that was very last minute." I replied. I wonder why Harry waited until the week before to ask her. He never mentioned anything to me about asking Ginny to the dance, then again I forgot there was even a dance.

"Who are you going with? Ron just asked Lavender." She stated.

"I don't think I'm going," I answered honestly. I really didn't care about getting dressed up and going to a dance alone.

"You have to go! We are going to have so much fun." She cried and grabbed hold of my hands.

"I have too much homework due next week." I explained and pulled away from her grip.

"You can't use the homework excuse." She shook her head.

"Why? It is a good excuse," I told her.

"You are coming to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow to pick out a costume." She stated with force.

"I am?" I raised my eyebrow, knowing I wasn't getting out of this.

"I'm going to need your honest opinion." She smiled. The last thing I wanted to do on a Tuesday afternoon was go Halloween costume shopping, but I knew Ginny was going to get her way.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Ginny and I were in a seasonal Halloween store that always seems to pop up in Hogsmeade at the end of September. The store was crowded with decorations, costumes, and people. Bats were flying over our heads and a shrieking old lady came out of a cauldron every three minutes.

"You wanted my honest opinion? Well, my honest opinion is that you have to be crazy to buy this stuff, five Galleons for a witch's costume. Why don't you wear your robes?" I asked and pulled a shiny witch's dress from the rack.

"This is a** sexy** witch's costume," she grinned as she stressed sexy. She took the costume from me and put it up against her. If she was any taller the costume wouldn't be covering much.

"Really, I was thinking it was more of a slutty witch's costume." I stated honestly and Ginny frowned. I grabbed back the costume and shoved it back on the rack.

"Your mom would not want you out in public in that." I told her and she grumbled because she knew it was true. Mrs. Weasley would rather Ginny wear a paper bag than that low cut witch's outfit.

Ginny pulled a white and red costume from the rack. Then she turned to me with a puzzled look on her face, "What is this?"

"It's a Muggle nurse's costume." I shook my head at the low cut dress. Looking around the store most of the costumes were things Muggles would wear, only most of them were skimpier. There were also magical creature costumes like Centaurs, Dementors, and even a house-elf costume that caught my eye.

"This is cute. I love the mask. Who is she?" Ginny pulled out another costume. She held the geometric sequined dressed up and put on the matching mask.

"She is a singer, Lady Gaga. You are not wearing that, you will look ridiculous." I laughed.

"I think I have heard about her." She muttered and took off the mask.

"Do you ladies need help?" A skeleton asked us.

"Yes, where are your fairytale costumes?" Ginny questioned and the skeleton pointed his bony finger. She ran off in the direction he was pointing in.

"Do you have any costumes on sale?" I asked him.

"Yes, we have some old ones that didn't sell over the years." He told me and pointed to the far right corner. I walked over to the dark corner and I didn't see anything. I wondered if he was lying to me. Maybe he doesn't even work here. Then I saw a small rack with an even smaller sign that said 'Sale'.

I shifted through a lot of bad and worn costumes. I was about to give up when I spotted a faded blue Victorian dress. It was draped beautifully and had small stripes. I wasn't surprised that it was in the sale rack, it was very faded, heavy, and had a few rips. I looked at the price tag and my face lit up when I saw that it was only 16 knuts.

On the price tag it called the costume a Marie Antoinette dress. I frowned trying to think about where I had heard that name before. Then I remembered reading about a young Queen of France, but I couldn't remember anything else about her since I doubt professor Binns talked about her in History of Magic.

"There you are Hermione! I have been looking everywhere for you!" Ginny came up from behind me wearing a short blue dress.

"Don't you just love this Cinderella costume? Mom use to read Cinderella to me when I was little." She smiled and adjusted the crown on her head.

"It looks great on you," I nodded. I didn't think she looked at all like Cinderella in the short blue dress, but whatever makes her happy.

"Thanks, did you find anything?" She asked looking at the dress I was holding.

"Yeah, I did. A Marie Antoinette dress," I smiled and held it up so she could see it. She frowned as she studied the old worn dress.

"Are you sure you don't want something more modern and less torn." She asked looking at one of holes in the dress.

"I can fix it, it has great potential." I replied. I had gotten much better at sewing, I'm sure I could patch up the holes. Maybe put a brightening spell on it to bring back the color.

"If you say so," she kept frowning.

"Besides it's only 16 knuts." I added and that caught her attention. She looked down at her Cinderella dress and I knew her mother would be extremely upset if she knew how much she was going to spend on the costume.

Ginny changed out of the dress and we both walked up to the cashier to pay for the costumes. There was a long line of people buying costumes. I even noticed a few students who go to Hogwarts; I guess they waited last minute to buy their costumes for the dance as well.

The same skeleton who helped us earlier was now at the cash register. He gave us a smile when it was our turn. He looked at Ginny's costume as he put it in a bag, "Oh, you picked the new Cinderella costume, great choice."

"You are getting this?" He asked surprised when I put the huge Marie Antoinette dress on the counter.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Oh, thank you! That dress has been in my store for the past five years. I thought no one was ever going to buy it. Here is a matching mask for free." He spoke quickly and his bones made a clicking noise. Then he shoved a matching blue mask in the bag and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and looked at my dress with an uneasiness . Why has this dress been in the store for five years? Maybe there was something wrong with it, besides being torn and faded.

"I wish I had a mask," Ginny pouted and I rolled my eyes at her. I took one more look at my dress in the bag and decided that I was happy with my decision.

**

* * *

Wednesday**

I stared quietly at my breakfast as I sat the at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ever since I got back from Hogmeade yesterday I have been regretting letting Ginny talk me into going to the Halloween dance. I'm going to look ridiculous going by myself. All the girls in the common room were talking about coordinating their costumes with their dates. As much as I love the costume I'm regretting buying the a Marie Antoinette dress too. I'm already missing a night of studying for the Potions exam by going to this dance and now this week I'm going to have to spend a lot of time fixing the dress.

"What's wrong? You better not be thinking about schoolwork," Ginny frowned taking me away from my thoughts. She was sitting next to me watching me stare at my breakfast.

"How upset would you be if I skipped the Halloween dance?" I questioned in a whispered, so no one else at the table could hear.

"Extremely upset, besides you already bought your costume." She cried loudly and I sighed. I knew it wouldn't be that easy to get out of this.

"Yeah, but I have so much work due next week." I explained. I couldn't believe I had gotten into this situation. I should have never let my guard down on Monday. Ginny is better than anyone I know at bullying people into doing something.

"You can take a night off," she replied.

"So, who are you going to ask?" She smiled changing the subject.

"I think I'm going to be the loser who goes by herself," I shrugged.

"No, I can totally set you up with someone." She said and scanned the table. I saw her eyes stop on Neville and I knew this was going to be bad. I could just picture going to the dance with Neville. He would step on my dress and feet every time we'd dance. Then when he gets me a drink it's going to spill all over my dress.

"I'll pass, I'd rather be a loser and go by myself." I muttered.

After breakfast I walked to Potions with Ron and Harry. We sat in our normal seats and I tried to see what Professor Snape was writing on the board. Everyone went quiet when he turned away from the board to face the class.

"Today we will be making an extremely hard potion." Snape grinned as the class moaned. I looked at the board and was shocked to see a name of a potion I had never heard before. I frowned and my hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape questioned looking impatient.

"That potion is not in our textbooks." I stated looking at the board. I had gone through our complete textbook and nowhere in the book was this potion mentioned. I was hoping he had made a mistake.

"You are correct, Ms. Granger. This potion is not in your textbook, but this will be on your exam next week. You may find this a little unfair, but I am being generous enough to let you practice making this potion before the exam." He stated and I couldn't believe he was testing us on something that wasn't even in the book. I looked around desperately to see if anyone else was upset, but everyone just looked bored. Malfoy was the only one who looked like he slightly cared.

"I will select your partner for making this potion. You will not have a partner in the real exam, so pay attention to everything that goes on." He threatened and I was shocked he was giving us partners.

I studied the board trying to memorize every line before we had to break up into partners. I heard groans when I realized Snape was picking partners by paring up a Slytherin and Gryffindor student.

Ron made a sour expression when he was paired up with Pansy Parkinson.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Snape said looking at me. I sank further in my seat, why did he have to partner me with Malfoy? With Malfoy shooting off rude remarks to me I'm bound to screw up the potion.

I started to grab my books and move towards Malfoy, but instead he sat down next to me.

"Do you want to grab the last two ingredients and I will get the first two?" He asked seriously.

"Sure," I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the ingredients. I could hear Ron and Pansy arguing and I was happy that Malfoy didn't mind splitting the responsibility of making the potion.

I placed the ingredients on the table and watched Malfoy start to pour his ingredients into the cauldron. I saw him about to pour in both ingredients and the directions flashed in my mind.

"Wait," I said and wrapped my hand around his wrist. He froze and looked down at my hand.

"Sorry, you didn't stir it twice counter clock wise." I muttered and slowly let go of his wrist. I held my breath and waited for him to freak out on me.

"You're right, I skipped that line. Nice save," he smiled and stirred the potion. I stood there stunned that Malfoy had actually accepted that he had made a mistake and that I was right. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed Malfoy being nice, but everyone was busy working on their potions. When I turned back around he was staring at me. I looked down at our bubbling potion, since I didn't have a textbook to base it off of I wasn't sure if the potion was suppose to be bubbling.

Malfoy stepped aside and let me put in the last two ingredients. Once I had put both ingredients in we looked up at the board to see the last step. I started to move away from the cauldron because I figured Malfoy was going to want to complete the last step.

"You can do the last step," I told him stepping back.

"Why don't we do it together?" He questioned looking at me.

"What if we are off and it messes up the potion." I muttered. Having us both say the charm at the end sounded like a disaster. I could already tell people were making mistakes. Neville's cauldron turned a pink color and gave a loud scream.

"Who cares," he shrugged and I frowned.

"I want to do well on this exam." I replied and he laughed.

"If I do it wrong you are going to blame me," I added and for a second he seemed to be thinking about my response.

"Yeah, but if I messed it up you would do the same thing." He finally replied and I have to agree with him. If he messed up the charm I would definitely place the blame on him for messing up the potion. Neither of us said anything for a few seconds because we didn't want to step up and take the blame for ruining the potion.

"Together, then?" Malfoy stated and I nodded. We both pulled our wands out of our robes. We silently counted to three and on three we said the incantation. Blue smoke bellowed out of the cauldron and then the potion turned a dark green color.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Malfoy asked as the potion turned colors.

"I have no idea," I shook my head hoping we didn't just ruin the potion.

When the potion didn't do anything else for a few minutes I called Snape over, "Professor Snape, we are done."

When he walked over I expected him to take one look at the cauldron and tell us it was done all wrong. "This is exactly how I wanted it done." He said taking me by surprise.

"Everyone, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger were able to pull this potion off. I expect more potions like theirs." He announced and everyone stopped what they were doing to take a look at our potion. By the smells in the room I knew already that most of the groups' potions were not going to look like ours.

"You can bottle it up now." He said and walked over to another group.

"Good job, Granger. You didn't mess up the potion." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Who knew I could actually enjoy Malfoy's company?

"Thanks, good team work." I laughed with a shrug and we talked until everyone else was done. Then I grabbed my books and followed Ron and Harry out of the classroom.

"That was ridiculous." Ron sulked as we walked down the hallway.

"That potion was impossible to make." Harry agreed with a nod.

"Malfoy and I did fine." I added. I ran into the back of Harry as he abruptly stopped. I frowned confused as Ron and Harry glared at me.

"Well, of course you did well." Harry muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned. I was just stating the fact that the potion wasn't impossible and they were getting upset at me.

"Can you just once get a potion wrong and not make us look bad?" Ron groaned and threw up his arms in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I actually care about doing well in my classes." I defended. If they thought that I was going to mess up a potion to make them look good they were sorely mistaken. I have been a good friend and helped them with their work when they needed help and now they are attacking me. If they wanted me to do their Charm's homework they wouldn't be acting like this. I hate when they use me.

"Let's drop it," Harry said and I was more than happy to drop it. I didn't want to fight with them. They were my best friends, but they could really aggravate me sometimes.

"What was Malfoy talking to you about?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Why do you care?" I shrugged and started walking down the hallway away from them.

"Come on Hermione, you know I was joking." Ron said and came walking after me.

* * *

**Thursday**

I walked passed empty tables at the library until I got to my normal table. It was late Thursday night and very few people were still in the library. This was my favorite time to visit the library because it was unusually quiet. I tried coming in the morning and afternoon to get my work done, but it was always so crowded.

I set my Potions book down and I sat at the table. Since basically my whole Friday and Saturday will be spent fixing my dress and going to the dance I needed to get some studying done. As I opened the Potions textbook I didn't know where to beginning. I was feeling overwhelmed and with each passing minute I regretted agreeing to go to the dance more and more.

"What are you doing here so late?" A voice come up from behind me and I jumped in my seat. Then Malfoy walked around the table so I could see him. My heart was pounding so hard. I didn't know if it was because of Malfoy's presents or the fact that he scared me. I never noticed how tall his was before. I stared up at him from my seat and my eyes went to his arms. Since he joined the Quidditch team his built seemed more toned and muscular. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about Malfoy in this way. I blushed and looked down at my book.

"Studying for Potions," I mumbled into my book.

"Where are Potter and Weasley? I rarely see you three apart. I'd swear you were all joined at the hip." He said and looked around like he was searching for Harry and Ron.

"They aren't here and my hip is very free, thank you." I replied and he grinned.

"Then I guess this seat is free?" He asked pulling out the chair next to me.

"Yes, it is." I nodded and I was surprised when he sat down next to me. I don't know whether it is weirder that Malfoy was being nice to me or that I really liked this side of him.

"Getting a head start in studying for the Potions exam?" He asked looking at my opened Potions book.

"I have a busy weekend. Looks like you're also studying for that exam." I defended and nodded towards the Potions book he set on the table.

"That I am, if I don't get Head Boy next year I don't even want to think about how upset my father will be." He told me and I heard a little fear in his voice. I couldn't imagine having a parent who kept pushing me and never seemed satisfied. I felt very happy that I knew my parents would love me no matter what.

"We could study together if you want." He suggested.

"I study better alone," I stated honestly.

"How are you sure? Have you ever studied with someone before?" He questioned and refused to give up.

"Yes, with Ron and Harry and I got nothing done." I confessed and he laughed.

"Don't compare me to them." He shook his head.

"Here, let me quiz you." He said and quickly grabbed my Potions book away from me.

"Quiz me? I just started studying." I explained. When I tried to take my book back he just pushed it further down the table away from me. Maybe I should have lied and told him Ron and Harry were with me, then maybe I would have actually got some work done. I don't know how I thought I could study with him sitting next to me.

"I bet you know more than I do already." He grinned and asked me a question from the textbook. I immediately responded with the correct answers, which made me laugh.

"That was an easy one. Give me a harder question next time." I smiled and he looked through the book for another question. After he asked me a few questions I quizzed him. I was extremely impressed that he knew most of the answers as well. If I did this with Ron "I don't know," would be most of his answers.

Two hours later Malfoy and I walked out of the library together. I noticed a few students who were still in the library turn around to look at us as we left.

"What's going on?" I turned to Malfoy when we were alone again. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of Malfoy being a decent person, there must be some catch.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me? Is this some kind of bet you made with Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked and he didn't look surprised that I had mentioned that. They were known to make bets about sleeping around with girls and I didn't want to be their next victim.

"Why do I have to make a bet to be nice to you? I'm a nice guy," he shrugged and I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"No, you're not." I stated honestly.

"Ouch, that hurt Granger. I never knew you didn't like me." He sounded serious and put his hand over his heart like it hurt.

"Really? All the times you called me a Mudblood and you thought I still liked you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow and he frowned.

"Okay, I deserved that." He said sincerely. I figured that was the closest thing to an apology I would ever get from Malfoy.

"Are you going to tell me what is really going on?" I pressed and I wondered if he would admit to talking to me because of a bet.

"I want to change. I don't want to be like my father." He whispered. I could see the fear in his eyes and I didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

**Friday**

I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to get some homework done. I don't know why I was even trying because it was impossible to concentrate with Ron and Harry talking so loudly next to me.

"Are you really coming to the dance this weekend, Hermione?" Ron asked and I looked up from my book.

"I bought a costume." I replied.

"I can't believe you didn't use having too much homework as an excuse to get out of it." Ron laughed and I frowned.

"I tried, Ginny refuses to give up on me." I admitted honestly, while Harry and Ron kept laughing. I don't understand why they find me doing my homework funny. Get high marks on the N.E.W.T is very serious.

A few girls came into the common room and when they saw me they started whispering. Then Lavender came over to me and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hermione, I heard you and Malfoy studied together at the library. Is it true? He is so hot." Lavender smiled and the girls behind her giggled.

"What?" Harry asked shocked and I sighed. I knew Harry and Ron were not going to be happy with me talking to Malfoy. I just didn't realize Lavender was going to run her mouth and they were going to find out so soon.

"Yeah, Malfoy sat next to me at the library last night." I stated casually, but I knew they were going to want more information than that.

"What did he want?" Ron asked and moved closer to me.

"We just studied for Potions together." I shrugged. I could tell by Ron's scowl that he didn't like my answer.

"I don't like this Hermione. First he is nice to you during Potions and now you are study buddies." Ron sounded upset. The other girls took it as their cue to leave the common room and I really wanted to follow them out.

"That's nice of you to worry about me Ron, but it is okay. I talked to Malfoy and he said he's trying to be a better person." I explained and I didn't realize how ridiculous that sounded until it came out of my mouth.

"A better person? That's rich, you can't really believe that do you?" Harry laughed.

"He sounded sincere," I replied. If they would have seen the fear in Malfoy's eyes when he said he didn't want to be like his father they would believe he wanted to be a better person too.

"Malfoy doesn't have a sincere bone in his body." Harry said unconvinced. I was ready to give up on this argument because I knew I wouldn't be able to convince Harry and Ron otherwise.

"How stupid can you be? You know he is just playing you," Ron vented and I froze when he called me stupid. I started to feel my walls crumble down around me. I took a deep breath and I tried not to show that I was hurt. I have been called many things before, but stupid has to be one of my least favorites right next to Mudblood.

"Just because I'm talking to him doesn't mean I'm going to fall for his charm and calling me stupid was uncalled for." I shot back and Ron didn't even look like he was sorry for calling me stupid.

"I bet he found out you are going to the Halloween dance. That is why he is being nice to you. I bet he is planning on making you look like a fool in front of everyone." Ron announced like he had made a big revelation .

"Thanks, for the vote of confidence Ron." I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione, he is right. Malfoy is up to no good. You should stay away from him and you probably shouldn't go to the dance." Harry said and I couldn't believe they were trying to tell me what to do. I really didn't care about going to the dance, but I didn't like being told I couldn't go.

"Why can't I go to the dance?" I questioned with fury and I could no longer hold my temper in.

"Didn't you hear us? He is going to find a way to embarrass you in front of the whole school." Ron yelled and I now I'm sure half the Gryffindor dorms now thinks someone is going to embarrass me in front of the whole school.

"Besides I'm sure you would rather be studying." Harry took a different approach. I can't believe that less than five minutes ago they were making fun of me for using my school work as an excuse and now they are trying to tell me I should be studying instead of going to the dance. It wouldn't annoy me as much if they were telling me to stay away from Malfoy, but now they are trying to tell me where I can and can't go.

"I can't believe you two. You call me stupid and now you tell me I can't go to the dance." I threw my arms up in frustration and I felt my eyes start to swell up with tears. I hated when they ganged up on me.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I ran out of the common room as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

I bumped into a few students running down the stairs because I was blinded by tears. I found a hallway where no one was and I sank to the floor. I let my tears flow hoping a good long cry would make me feel better and help me forget how bad Ron and Harry's words hurt me.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I heard a voice ask. I didn't even look up to see who it was; I just buried my face further into my arms. Someone lightly pulled my arms away and I looked over to see that it was Malfoy. Of course the person who caused my fight with Ron and Harry would find me crying. It didn't even look like Ron or Harry had cared enough to follow me. He softly grabbed my chin, so I was forced to look at him. He looked so good and I could only imagine how horrible I looked with my puffy eyes.

"Did you fall? Are you hurt?" He asked and looked me over.

"Why do you care?" I pushed his hand away from me.

"I thought we talked about this. I'm tired of being an asshole and I'm sorry for treating you so badly in the past." He frowned. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and then pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I was really touched by his gestures and I refused to believe that Ron and Harry were right. Malfoy's dad was being sentenced to Azkaban and I'm sure he didn't want to end up like his father.

"Ron and Harry think you're being nice to me so you can make me look like a fool at the Halloween dance." I admitted and he didn't look surprised.

"Well, they are wrong." He whispered and helped me get up.

"Doesn't matter, I'm not going to the dance anyway." I sighed. I wasn't worry about Malfoy, I was more worried about dealing with Harry and Ron. Even if I went to the dance they would be upset and never let me out of their sight during the whole dance.

"You shouldn't let those idiots make you feel bad. Do you want me to go beat them up?" He grinned.

"I thought you were trying to be a better person." I laughed and at the moment I wouldn't have minded taking a few punches at Ron and Harry myself.

"Yeah, I guess beating Potter and Weasley up wouldn't be good for my new image." He shrugged and walked around the castle with me until I felt good enough to go back to the common room.

"I hope you change your mind about the dance. I will be looking for you." He told me and I disappeared into the Gryffindor common room. I was happy Ron and Harry were no longer in the common room because I didn't feel like dealing with them.

My eyes fell on my Marie Antoinette dress sitting on a chair in my room. What a waste of 16 knuts I thought as I ran my hand over the dress. I picked up the mask and smiled as a brilliant idea came to me.

* * *

**Saturday**

I was hugging my Potions book to my chest as I was telling Ginny to have a good night. We were standing in the Gryffindor common room and she was dressed in her sexy Cinderella costume. She had her hair done up with a crown in it.

"I can't believe you are listening to these jerks. You really should come." Ginny cried when I told her I wasn't going to the dance.

"You shouldn't call your date a jerk, Ginny." I smiled and nodded at Harry who was standing behind her dressed like a vampire. He was dressed in all black with a cape, blood dripping from his mouth, and his hair gelled up.

"Why not? He is being a jerk," Ginny stated without even looking back at him.

"Can we go? My friends are going to be wondering where I am." Lavender cried and I held back the urge to roll my eyes at her. She was dressed in a slutty short flapper dress. Not that Lavender knew what a flapper was, I doubt she knows anything about Muggle history.

"Yeah, let's go." Ron agreed and Lavender was playing with the feather in her hair. I was really happy I wasn't going to the dance with them, which would have been awkward.

"Thanks for listening to us. Have a fun time studying. I'm sure you won't miss much." Ron added and I gave him a fake smile. Missing the dance for a night for studying just didn't sound as interesting as it had during the beginning of the week.

"Wait! Ron, what are you suppose to be? Why are you wearing your Quidditch uniform?" I asked before they disappeared out the door. I studied Ron, who was in his Quidditch uniform and was holding his boom, not sure what he was suppose to be.

"Don't you see my the orange logo with the two C's and the cannonball?" He asked and pointed to a small orange piece of cloth he pinned on to his uniform.

"Oh, I don't get it." I frowned looking at his complete outfit. Was he going as himself in his Quidditch uniform?

"Honestly, Hermione I can't believe you didn't recognize the Chudley Cannons logo. I'm a Chudley Cannons Quidditch team player." Ron sighed and I tried to pretend like I knew what he was talking about. The minute they left I ran to my room, I had a lot of work to do.

I pulled my Marie Antoinette dress out of my closet. I had worked on it all night and it didn't even look like the same dress. I put a charm on my hair, so I had sleek curls instead of fizzy curls. I pinned the curls on the top of my head and let a few pieces fall loosely. I put dangling earrings on and left my neck bare. I took my time putting makeup on like my mother had showed me. Once I was done I put my dress on and stared at myself on the mirror. I was really please with how my costume turned out. I get to go to the dance and no one will ever know it is me. I felt like a really life Cinderella minus a fairy godmother and glass slippers. Before I left I added my final touch to the costume by putting the mask on and flashed myself a smile in the mirror.

The dance had been going on for an hour, so the common room and hallways were empty. I flowed down the hallways in my blue dress. I stood in front of the two giant doors and took a deep breath. I was going to enjoy myself and not think about how upset Ron and Harry are going to be if they find out that I lied to them.

The Weird Sisters' music was blasting when I walked into the ballroom, so no one really noticed my entrance. I scanned the crowd and seeing everyone's costume made sneaking into the dance completely worth it. Neville was dressed as a pirate with a red bandanna and an eye patch. He was dancing with Hannah Abbot, who was dressed in a fairy costume with pink glittery wings. I noticed Luna Lovegood dressed as a mermaid talking to Ginny.

I started to walk over to the punch and I heard a lot of people whispering. It took me a few seconds to realize they were whispering about me. I smiled when I heard someone say, "Who is the girl in the blue dress?" At least no one realized it was me and I doubt they would ever guess it was bookworm Hermione Granger behind the mask.

"Would you like to dance?" A student I didn't know dressed as a Centaur asked me. I hesitated for a second and glanced over at the punch. If I had come to this dance as Hermione Granger I would have been a wallflower standing by the punch bowl the whole dance, but I had come as Marie Antoinette.

"Sure," I said taking the hand he offered me.

After at end of every song the Weird Sisters played I always had one or two guys coming up to me asking for the next dance. At the end of every dance I got the same question.

"Who are you?" A werewolf whispered in my ear.

"It's a secret," I smiled and gave him a light push letting him know that he was too close.

"What should I call you?" He asked as the song came to an end.

"The girl in the blue dress, " I told him and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"Okay, girl in the blue dress you better save me another dance." He winked and walked off the dance floor. I quickly followed because I was getting tired of dancing.

I was on my way to a table, so I could sit down when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Malfoy. He had a Viking costume on and his muscular chest was bare. He was wearing tight dark pants, a fake fur vest, and a hat with horns. He really pulled Viking off with his height and blond hair.

"Can I have this dance?" He grinned and offered his hand. I just stared at him for a few minutes, not believing that Malfoy was asking me to dance. Then I remembered that he wasn't asking me, he was asking the girl in the blue dress. It made me wonder if I wasn't wearing a mask if he would still ask me to dance. A week ago I would know for a fact he would be making nasty comments with Crabbe and Goyle, but now I'm not so sure.

"Of course," I smiled and took his hand. The music slowed and he put his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him.

"Everyone is wondering who you are." He whispered in my ear and I felt eyes on me.

"The mask makes them curious," I nodded and enjoyed the feeling of Malfoy's body so close to mine.

"It's because you're the most beautiful girl in the room." He smiled down at me. I didn't even know how to respond to his complement; normally people don't even realize that I'm a girl.

When the song ended another guy walked up to me. Malfoy ignored him and he kept his arms around my waist. Malfoy kept me close for three more dances and even Ron tried to get a dance with me. Whenever a guy would come close he would either ignore them or give them a death glare. I didn't mind him scaring all my potential dancing partners away because I enjoyed Malfoy's company. When Ron came over to us I was afraid he had realized it was me. Malfoy shot him a glare and Ron didn't even get a chance to say anything to me.

As the song was ending Malfoy tilted my chin up and pressed his lips lightly against mine. After a few seconds we pulled away and I was surprised by how soft he kissed me.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked me at the end of a dance and I was still stunned from his kiss.

"Yes," I smiled. He grabbed my hand and took me off the dance floor. We pushed our way through the crowd to the punch table. He poured me a cup and then himself one.

"What is Weasley suppose to be?" He asked me and looked over at Ron. Ron looked like he was fighting with Lavender about something.

"A Chudley Cannons Quidditch team player." I stated and Malfoy looked at me confused.

"It's a guess," I shrugged.

Malfoy put his arms around me and looked into my eyes, "Let's get out of here."

I looked at the clock and the dance still had an hour to go. I wasn't exactly sure what Malfoy meant by 'getting out of here', where did he want to go? I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone with him. Not that I was scared of him, but I was scared of him finding out who I was.

He saw that I wasn't sure what to say and before I could respond he kissed me again. This kiss was completely different than the first one. He kissed me hard and his tongue forced my lips apart. No one had ever kissed me like this before and I opened up to give him full access. As our tongues battled as I ran my arms up his back.

When we pulled away I saw Professor McGonagall coming our way with an expression of disapproval. "Let's go," I smiled and pulled him away from the punch table.

Once the ballroom door shut the complete silence of the hallway took over. Malfoy lightly pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. As I stood there I decided to be bold and I ran my hands down his bare chest.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked kissing my neck once more.

"I don't know," I stated honestly. I have never been in this situation before. I probably should run the other way, but every time he kisses me it feels completely right.

"I have an idea," he grinned and started guiding me down the hall. Before I knew it I was in the Slytherin portion of the castle.

"I have never been in here before," I muttered looking around the Slytherin common room.

"I knew you weren't a Slytherin." He grinned and brought me to closed door. He opened the door to reveal a small room. The room was much smaller than the normal dormitory rooms, but it only had one bed. I don't know how Malfoy got his own room, but I can only guess that his father had paid a lot of money for it.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around me and we fell on to his bed. Our mouths connected and I pushed his Viking vest off as our tongues dueled. Then he picked me up and turned me around so he could unzip my Marie Antoinette dress and the pile of fabric fell to the floor. I was extremely thankful for the mask because without it I would have been embarrassed to be standing in front of Malfoy in just a bra and panties.

"So beautiful," he muttered and kissed my collar bone. He easily unsnapped my bra and he took one of my breasts in his mouth.

"Draco," I moaned his first name as he sucked hard on my nipple. I ran my hands through his hair pushing off the Viking's hat and arched against him. Then I ran my hands down his thigh and cupped his hard penis through his pants. As Draco switched breasts I unzipped his pants. He stopped for a second and helped me take off his pants and boxers. He pressed his face into the curve of my neck when I stroked his long penis. He shivered as I wrapped my hand completely around it. I kept pumping until he felt his release. When he climaxed he pressed his face in my hair and moaned. For a few seconds we stood next to his bed his arms wrapped around my waist and his face still buried in my hair.

Then Draco sat me back down on his bed and he hovered over me. He kissed me hard and placed his hand on the back of my neck. When he pulled away he stared into my eyes and we were both breathing heavily. As his hand went towards my mask I immediately pressed further into his mattress.

"Please, don't." I said and stopped his hand. I was afraid this moment would be ruined if he found out that it was me behind the mask. I didn't want him to be disappointed and I'm not sure I could stomach his reaction when he realized that we almost had sex.

"Are you sure?"Draco asked sounding more concerned than upset. I nodded and I thought he would want me to leave since I had refused to take off my mask, but instead he kissed me again. He ran his down my thigh and pushed my panties off. I felt his fingers brush my curls and I flew against his chest as his fingers entered me.

"Draco," I whimpered into his chest as he plunged his fingers in me. I have never felt like this before and I thrust against his hand. His tempo went faster and I cried out when I couldn't take anymore. I fell limp against his body and he kissed me lightly on the shoulder.

"We can stop," he told me and rested his cheek against mine. He must have known this was my first time. I didn't expect to be wearing a Halloween mask for my first time or for it to be with Draco, but it felt right to be in his arms.

"Don't stop," I whispered knowing I would never get another chance to be with him. He nodded and kissed both my breasts before he placed his penis between my thighs. He slowly thrust into me and I felt a slight pain. He stopped when he saw that he was hurting me, but when the pain subsided I encouraged him to continue. He slowly thrust in and out. His leisurely pace was killing me and I could tell he didn't want to hurt me. I arched against him and when he still didn't get the hint I wrapped my legs around him. He grinned down at me and picked up the pace. I pressed close against him, so he could fill me completely. We both climaxed and Draco rolled over so he wouldn't crush me. I pressed my ear against his chest and heard his heart beating fast. I looked up at him and he brushed his hands through my hair.

"That was amazing, Hermione." I started to smile at his praise, but then I realized he had said my name. At first I thought I heard him wrong, but he kept a grin on his face.

"How did you know?" I cried and ripped my mask off. Did he know the whole time? If he knew it was me why did he continue?

"I said I would be looking for you." He smiled kissing my forehead.

"When did you realize it was me?" I asked completely confused.

"The minute I set eyes on you," he touched my cheek softy.

"No one else realized it was me," I countered trying to figure out how he knew it was me the whole time.

"Because they are idiots. They only noticed the dress, hair, and makeup. They didn't see what makes you really beautiful." He said pointing to my heart.

"Why are you trying to flatter me? You already have me in bed." I looked at him suspiciously and he grinned. Then I started to think about why Ron and Harry didn't want me to go to the dance. Maybe Draco was planning on embarrassing me and telling the whole school about how he took my virginity. Now that I have learned that he knew it was me the whole time that changes things. He either had sex with me for one of two reasons: he plans on using this against me or he really does like me. I have to go with using this against me. Just because he has been nice to me I doubt he really likes me in the way I would like him to.

"What's wrong?" He asked stroking my arm.

"You played me," I batted his arm away. I lifted up so that his penis was no longer in me and I rolled over. I tried to think about the best way to get out of the Slytherin common room without getting caught. The dance had to be over with by now.

"I played you? You were the one in a mask." He stated with frustration and picked up my mask, which was laying on the pillow.

"You knew it was me the whole time and you made me think you didn't. You just had sex with me so you could tell all your Slytherin friends." I stated and waited for his reaction, but no smug look came. He just gave me a hurt look and didn't say anything. I stood up and started searching for my bra and panties.

"Hermione, come back to bed." He told me and grabbed my upper arm.

"Let go of me," I struggled to get out of his grip, but was too strong for me.

"No, we need to talk." He spun me around. I focused on his face because his naked body would be too tempting.

"We have nothing to talk about." I stated.

"Yes, we do. I like you, I like you a lot. I have been working on being less of a jerk this week so you would like me back. When I saw you in the mask I couldn't resist." He said softly and I wanted to believe him so badly. He gave me a soft kiss and caressed my cheek. I looked up into his eyes and I knew he was telling me the truth.

"You really like me?" I whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?" He grinned. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his penis, which was hardening again. I smiled and kissed his chin. Then he placed his hands on my hips and helped me wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You ready for another round?" He asked placing kisses down my neck.

"Yes, but this time I get to be on top." I smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." He grinned falling back on his bed with me on top. When Ginny told me about the dance on Monday I would have never thought I would end the night in Draco's arms, but I couldn't ask for anything better.

**The End!**

* * *

**AN: **Happy Halloween. I worked hard to get this up today. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Please Review!**


End file.
